Pacte avec le Diable
by Lulu mademoiselle
Summary: Je m'appelle Rebecca mais appelez moi Becca. Mon histoire n'est pas celle d'une jeune fille recherchant le grand amour. Non, mon cœur est trop sec et rongé par la haine pour ça! Ce que je recherche, c'est la vengeance, pour celui qui est le responsable de sa mort à elle, à Violet. Et pour cela je suis prête à tout, même à faire un pacte avec le diable.
1. prologue

Bonjour ici Lulu mademoiselle. Ceci est le prologue de ma nouvelle fic, _pacte avec le diable_, un crossover entre harry potter et american horror story : asylum. C'est une histoire de vengeance donc je ne fais pas dans la guimauve mais plutôt dans la terreur, l'horreur, la torture, le meurtre, la mort, le sadisme et le sang, beaucoup de sang.

J'espère que vous allez aimer !

**Prologue**

Je sortis du crématorium habillée tout de noir :de ma chemise, en passant par ma jupe et mes collants et en terminant par mes ballerines et le lourd manteau qui recouvrait mes épaules tressautantes. Je pleurais et peinais à essuyer les larmes de mon visage.

Je marchai sur plusieurs mètres, bifurquai à gauche pour pénétrer dans une petite ruelle à l'abri des regards. Dans la pénombre, je m'accolai au mur et me laissai glisser au sol.

Je repensai à tout mon malheur : voir le corps de Violet, ma meilleure amie, redevenir poussière m'avait anéantie.

Sa mort était si injuste même si les autres, les adultes en particulier ne comprenaient pas son geste. Ils étaient si aveugles et elle serait encore là s'ils avaient vu le mal que l'autre lui avait fait.

L'autre... pensait à lui poussait mon âme et ma conscience à réclamer vengeance ! Et c'est bien ce que j'allai faire ! Œil pour œil, dent pur dent ! Ce vieil adage prendrait alors tout son sens : j'allais me servir du don de mon ennemi pour le faire se retourner contre lui. Le don devenu malédiction ha ha ha ! Quel ironie pour lui comme pour moi. Ce don avait détruit mon amie, avait détruit ses relations avec autrui, avait détruit sa vie... et maintenant c'est sa vie que j'allais réduire à néant, son esprit sera alors perdu dans les méandres de la folie !

Je me remémorai notre vie à l'institut de magie de Salem, de bons souvenirs. Puis l'apparition de l'autre et de son don qui avait conduit au suicide de Violet.

Nous étions devenues amies à la rentrée de la première année. J'étais sang-mêlé et violet, née de moldue. Le courant était tout de suite passé et nous nous étions plus quittées. Alors avait commencé le bonheur d'une amitié sans faille entre moi prénommée Rebecca dite Becca, une fille un peu soupe au lait à la rancune facile et Violet dite flo beaucoup plus posée et beaucoup moins conflictuelle dans ses rapports aux autres. On pouvait dire que moi je prenais tout à cœur surtout si cela concernait Violet, et que elle, elle ne s'emportait jamais.

Tout avait commencé à déraper lors de l'arrivé d'un nouvel élève. Charles Nott, fraîchement arrivé de l'ancien pays colonisateur, l'Angleterre. Un sang pur traditionaliste comme on n'en fait plus ici.

Le jour même j'avais pris la défense de Violet. Ce c***** l'avait traité de sang de bourbe. Tous les étudiants en étaient resté coïts. De mémoire, cette insulte n'avait pas retentit dans les bâtiments de l'institut depuis au moins trente bonnes années.

Pour cette insulte envers mon amie la plus chère, je lui avais lancé un sort de mon cru, le « grattecouille ». Comme son nom l'indique, on a une furieuse envie de... Bon vous avez saisi l'idée. Et puis, pour un aristocrate comme lui, cela ne fait pas très _noble _comme attitude. C'est ce qui à lancé les hostilités et aussi le fait que je sois une sang-mêlé amie avec une née de moldu.

Nous sommes devenus ennemis et je faisais tout mon possible pour garder Violet en dehors de ça.

Mais un jour lors du championnat annuel de duel organisé par la directrice et son équipe d'enseignants, j'ai gagné mon duel contre Nott. Le duel s'étant passé devant l'école entière plus quelque parents dont les siens, il a pris ça comme une humiliation. De plus j'avais surpris une conversation entre lui et son père où ce dernier avait eu des mots très dure envers son fils. Il lui avait cracher furieusement qu'il n'était pas digne d'être son fils et que l'héritier de la famille était dorénavant Nicholas le cadet.

Il ne me l'a jamais pardonné et cela à eu des retombées spectaculaires qui n'ont pas éclaboussé Violet. Non, ils l'ont submergés.

Pour comprendre cette histoire, il faut parler de son « don » . Nott peut visionner les moments où les gens ont le plus de plaisir dans la tête des ledit gens. Leur moment de jouissance quoi. Ce don est très bizarre et glauque en soit et pour la plupart des gens ce moment, c'est le sexe. Et c'était de même pour Violet.

Avant, il ne faisait que de parler de ces _moments _aux autres élèves pour humilier les gens qu'il n'aimait pas. Cela n'avait pas trop d'incidence car la preuve n'était pas en image : c'était juste sa parole contre celle des autres.

Mais pour Violet, il a réussi à relier son esprit à tout ceux des élèves en puisant dans de sombres connaissances : la magie noire lié à celle de l'esprit. Alors tout le monde a vu les fantasmes de mon amie, imprégnant leurs pensées, même moi. Je l'ai haï pour ça, je le hais toujours pour ça et surtout pour l'après.

Violet a alors subis brimades sur brimades de la part de la plupart des élèves. Cela a ensuite viré au harcèlement moral. Mais le plus dure pour elle a sans doute était de se faire humilier par l'objet même de ses désirs dont elle était amoureuse depuis l'âge de ses douze ans. Je tentais de l'aider de toutes mes forces. Je tentais de prévenir la direction de la part de responsabilité de Nott et des brimades que subissait Violet mais elle ne m'a pas cru en basant cette spéculation sur les relations conflictuelles que j'avais avec les autres et surtout avec lui. La directrice nous mettaient Violet et moi dans le même sac et soit ne voyait rien soit fermait les yeux sur l'agissement de ses élèves. En y repensant la deuxième proposition en soit est bien la pire et semble la plus vrai ! Le contraire paraît vraiment invraisemblable avec le nombre de fois où nous sommes retrouvées la cible de moqueries et de farces qui nous ont valu de nombreux passages à l'infirmerie.

La dépression de Violet qui s'était installée telle un mal invisible et latent a empiré et c'est là que j'ai pris conscience de la tournure dramatique qu'avait pris les choses vis à vis de son mal être. Je me suis démenée pour lui rendre le sourire mais celui qu'elle me donnait après minces efforts était une pale copie de son sourire d'antan.

Un soir j'ai décidé que tout ceci devait cesser et j'ai appelé son frère Allan pour qu'il m'apporte son aide. L'idée était que l'ont s'enfuit pour le Japon où la fiancée d'Allan tenait une petite école de magie avec sa famille. Nous aurions terminées nos études loin de tous ce qui causaient nos et surtout ses soucis.

Mais arrivés à notre chambre du pensionnat, nous l'avons trouvés étendu là sur le parquet. Son bras était replié et sa tête était déposée dessus. Son visage tourné vers nous était pale et ses yeux fixes ne semblaient pas nous apercevoir. Elle était morte, au moment où j'apportai enfin une solution car tel était mon devoir en tant qu'amie.

La boite de médicaments où certains étaient encore éparpillés ici et là ainsi que le verre d'eau renversé sur le sol indiquaient qu'elle s'était suicidée.

Alors l'idée de sa mort s'est imposé à moi et j'ai hurlé. J'ai hurlé pour faire sortir toute cette tristesse qui me tombait dessus et menaçait de m'ensevelir. J'ai hurlé pour la colère qui m'envahissait dont la cause était la bêtise des uns et la connerie des autres. Mais surtout j'ai hurlé pour la haine qui me dévorait envers le responsable ce la mort de ma meilleure amie.

Les professeurs sont arrivés quelques minutes après et je ne me rappelle plus très bien ce qui s'est passé seulement que la directrice a voulu me parler et devant mon manque de réponse à abandonné.

La nouvelle de la mort de Violet s'était répandue très vite dans l'école. Maintenant, ces élèves détestables, ces lâches se lamentaient sur cette tragédie, se repentant. C'était facile pour eux de demander le pardon ensuite, mais cela ne fairait pas ramener Violet. Et ce n'était pas facile pour nous ceux qui l'aimons de se contenter de _ça._

Mon âme, ma conscience, tout en moi clamer, réclamer, demander, ordonner **vengeance**. Et c'est ce que j'allais faire.

Cette idée de vengeance me fait repenser à elle, à Violet et à ce qu'elle disait. Elle me répétait souvent que pour une vengeance il fallait voir grand et donc que cela demandait préparation. Ce temps de « préparation » me permettait de me poser. Et la colère et la tension accumulés redescendaient généralement très vite et je n'avais plus envie de me venger. Alors elle riait et je la rejoignais.

Maintenant, ce n'est plus pareille. Ce n'est plus qu'une simple vengeance et je vais appliquer son conseil à la lettre. Comme qui dirait la vengeance et un plat qui se mange froid.

Pour commencer cette « préparation », je vais me rendre pendant les vacances de la semaine suivante dans un lieu où j'obtiendrai ce qu'il me faut : le manoir Briarcliff.

* * *

Alors, comment trouver vous cette nouvelle fic ? Vos impressions ? Donnez moi votre avis cela me fera vraiment plaisir !

A bientôt pour le chapitre 1 Lulu mademoiselle


	2. chapitre 1

Salut ! Comme je vous l'ai promis sur mon profil je vous poste le premier chapitre. J'avais oublié de le dire dans le prologue mais il y a le disclamer : aucun des personnages et des histoires et lieux actions et cetera de harry potter tout comme d'american horror story ne m'appartiennent et sont la propriété des auteurs. Je ne fais qu'emprunter.

Pour la création de cette fic j'ai longuement hésité pour les genres, mais je me rends compte que ceux que j'ai choisi corresponde très bien : je n'ai jamais autant utilisé le vocabulaire de la peur pour écrire quelque chose. Et une fille qui se venge à la mort de son amie, ça sonne bien comme une tragédie, non ?!

Pour finir, ceux qui ont déjà vu american horror story : asylum vous y reconnaîtrez un passage dans la fin de ce chapitre.

Bon chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre au cœur du manoir Briarcliff qui fut entre autre un asile psychiatrique**

Mon père, John Middle, travaille pour le gouvernement sorcier des États-Unis sous le sceau du secret. Étant de nature curieuse, j'ai fouillé dans ses affaires il y a de ça quelques années dans le but de découvrir la nature de son travail.

Ce que j'ai trouvé m'a scotché. En faite, il exerce dans une sombre branche de la magie : c'est ce que les moldus appellent les manifestations du paranormal. Il est chargé avec son équipe constituée de six personnes de répertorier les endroits où de fortes manifestations de ce type surviennent. Ensuite ils font appel à une autre équipe et ensemble ils procèdent à une étude pour déterminer leur nature. Ainsi le gouvernement envoi des « exorcistes » pour y faire le « ménage » et rendre ces endroits au mieux, habitables.

En poussant un peu plus mes recherches dans les archives de mon père dans le grenier, je suis tombée sur celles dite _spéciales_. Leur différences avec les autres c'est que les lieux sur lesquelles elles se reportent n'ont jamais étaient « nettoyé ». Elles sont classé comme ZTG, c'est à dire Zone à Très Gros Risques où il est impossible d'intervenir sans la perte d'hommes et sans que le résultat soit significatif. Ce qui revient à dire que ces endroits restent la plupart du temps hantés, même après un très puissant exorciste qui décime les intervenants de ce dernier.

Un endroit se détache de ces archives spéciales et vu ce qu'elles renferment, c'est peu dire. Cette endroit se nomme le manoir Briarcliff. Contrairement aux autres aucun exorcisme ne fut pratiqué : des morts sont survenues avant.

Le rapport énonce qu'après avoir pénétré dans le bâtiment, ils ont distinctement entendu des bruits provenant d'endroits différents. Ils se sont alors scindés en plusieurs groupes et ont visités les pièces en commencent par le rez de chaussée tandis qu'une équipe restait dans l'entrée.

Après une inspection minutieuse des lieux, ils sont retournés au point de départ et c'est là qu'ils ont découvert un horrible spectacle : l'équipe restée sur place n'était plus. Ses membres voyaient leurs membres répartis au quatre coins du hall et leur sang faisait office de peinture sur les murs avec leurs scalps ayant servis de pinceaux pour cette scène macabre.

Un branle bas de combat c'est alors mis en place. Tous les corps furent incinérés comme l'ordonnait la procédure et le manoir Briarcliff bouclé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Avant cet endroit me terrifiait. Aujourd'hui, ce n'a pas changé mais j'ai besoin d'y aller pour le bien de ma vengeance.

En effet, mon père et son équipe après la mise en quarantaine du manoir se sont installé autour de celui-ci. Ils ont effectués des recherches sur les « manifestations » car elles étaient tellement puissantes qu'ils captaient leur énergie d'où ils se trouvaient.

Les résultats obtenus ont révélé que le manoir renfermait un ange déchu, et son protégé, un tueur en série nommé Bloody Face. Ce dernier a un modus operandi qui lui est propre-comme chaque tueur en série qui sévit en ce monde-il enlève la peau du visage de ses victimes et les porte en masque.

Je veux utiliser ce tueur en série, mais pour cela j'ai besoin d'en faire la demande à son protecteur : l'ange déchu. Mon esprit tordu à trouvé un marché qu'il ne pourra pas refuser si son but c'est de créer quelque chose, un exercice de style plein de hurlements, de sang, de bile, de haine, d'exorcismes, d'idées nauséabondes, de monstres de mort, de sadisme, de découpage de peau humaine-d'une femme de préférence- et de meurtre.

Maintenant, je me retrouve devant le manoir Briarcliff, un immense bâtiment en briques rouge et sales. J'emprunte un escalier de pierre aux marches déformées et je passe sous l'une des trois arches pour me retrouver devant la porte d'entrée. J'entre par celle-ci pour déboucher dans un immense hall. Il est éclairé par la lueur palote d'un clair de lune traversant la verrière qui découpe le toit. Les étages sont traversés du toit jusqu'au rez de chaussé par un escalier hexagonale qui s'enroule autour des murs du hall. L'escalier comporte des rampes où sont déposées des bâches en plastique à moitié décrochées. Certaines le sont même et traînent par terre. Des zones sont dans l'ombre et l'on distingue des portes sous l'escalier qui doivent conduire, soit au sous sol, soit aux autres parties du rez de chaussée.

Je monte vers les étages et j'arrive au premier. Je prends un couloir où se succède des portes de cellules blindées et aux vitres grillagées. La pénombre y règne et elle est seulement stoppée par une lampe accrochée au plafond.. Ensuite, j'en emprunte un deuxième qui se prolonge en une courbe qui tourne à droite. Les murs crème tirant sur le gris possèdent de larges fenêtres à meneaux avec un cadre et des traverses en bois. Je ne peux rien apercevoir par celles-ci car celles du mur de droite sont masquées de l'intérieur par de larges morceaux de carton. Tandis que celles de gauche sont opaques et ne laissent passer que peu de lumière. Le sol est fait de carrelage qui alterne un carreau autrefois blanc et maintenant grisâtre et un carreau noir et qui forment ainsi un damier. Au plafond un néon qui diffusait un peu de lumière jaunâtre saute. Je me retrouve dans l'ombre et je commence à paniquer.

Je marche de plus en plus vite et je finis par courir. Toutes sortes de bruits me parviennent et je n'arrive pas à distinguer à quoi ils se rapportent ni d'où ils proviennent. C'est comme s'ils venaient de partout et de nulle part à la fois.

Soudain je rate une marche d'un escalier que je n'avais pas vu et je le dégringole marche après marche. La descente me paraît être une éternité et enfin j'arrive en bas. Mon corps est endolori et j'ai le souffle coupé. Dans le noir, je cherche à ne pas faire d'hyperventilation en faisant un exercice de respiration.

Après avoir passée quelques minutes à me calmer, je tente de me relever par la force de mes bras : Je hurle :

« Aaaahhhh ! »

En appuyant sur mon poignet droit, une vive douleur est survenue. Je me redresse avec mon bras gauche seul et je tâte délicatement mon poignet droit. Je sens qu'il est gonflé et qu'il forme un angle bizarre. Il est cassé, j'ai dû tombé dessus en tentant d'atterrir.

Je rampe à l'aide de mon coude et de mon bras gauche tout en maintenant mon bras droit contre ma poitrine. Je m'aide d'un mur quand j'en atteint un. Je le longe en m'y accrochant et en le tâtant, lui, ainsi que le sol du bout de mon pied pour savoir ce qui se trouve autour de moi.

Mon pied bute contre une surface plane et perpendiculaire au sol. Un mur ou bien autre chose ?! En la touchant et d'après le bruit qu'elle fait quand je tape dessus, se serait une porte blindée. Je cherche la poignée à l'aveugle et quand je l'ai trouvé, j'abaisse la clenche. La porte s'ouvre en grinçant puis elle se bloque. J'aperçois une faible lueur entre la chambranle et le battant de la porte. Je me glisse dans ce petit espace de profil, en rentrant les épaules et le ventre.

Je pénètre alors dans une pièce sombre avec un plafond assez bas. La lumière qui éclaire la pièce vient des néons du plafond et des lampes rondes fixés aux murs entre des fenêtre à meneaux qui s'ouvrent sur de l'obscurité. Cette lumière projette l'ombre des différents objets jusqu'à mes pieds. On y trouve une table renversée sur le parquet branlant ainsi d'autres choses pas très discernables.

Un bruit retentit au niveau du dernier meuble présent qui est situé le plus loin de moi. C'est un montant métallique sur lequel est accroché une toile en tissu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a derrière ce mobilier, ni au fond de la pièce qui reste dans le noir malgré l'éclairage. Et ça me fait peur.

Je recule et mon dos heurte le coin de la porte. Cette douleur me surprend me rend l'esprit clair et me fait rappeler que je suis ici car j'ai un but précis. Je tiens plus à ma vengeance qu'à ma vie où à ma présence d'esprit.

J'avance donc au devant des ennuis. Je m'approche du mur du mur du fond plongé dans l'obscurité et entre autre de l'endroit d'où provient les bruits.

Je shoote dans un truc et je baisse les yeux. Ce que je vois me fais presque bondir de joie : une lampe torche ! Je me baisse pour la ramasser et je l'allume. Le faisceau qu'elle produit éclaire l'espace qui se trouve derrière la toile suspendu.

Je sursaute : une femme aux cheveux bruns emmêlés au visage ridé et de travers se tape la tête contre le mur. Elle est seulement vêtue d'une blouse d'hôpital et ses pieds sont nus. Je tente de l'appeler :

« Madame ? Aucune réponse, seulement le bruit que fait sa tête en heurtant le mur :

-TAP, TAP, TAP

-Madame ! O hé madame ! Vous m'entendez ?

-TAP, TAP, TAP

J'arrête de l'appeler, visiblement cette dame n'avait plus toute sa tête.

Je me retourne et...

-Hiiiii

Mon petit cri de souris fait sourire la femme qui se trouve à l'instant derrière moi et je m'exclame :

-Bon sang, vous m'avez fais peur ! Je ne vous avez pas vu !

-C'était le but me répond-elle.

Je fronce les sourcils en la fixant, elle, sa robe noire de religieuse et le voile qui lui recouvre ses cheveux blonds. Je me demande pourquoi elle porte ce genre de vêtements, puis je remarque l'air vicieux qui est présent sur son visage. Ses yeux noirs me fixent d'un air cruel et un coin de sa bouche se relève : elle me fait un sourire sadique.

Je me secoue intérieurement en me disant que je me fais des films et que c'est l'atmosphère de cet endroit qui me terrifie. Mais je repense au fais que c'est un endroit classé comme étant une ZTG et à la malade mentale qui se tapait la tête contre la terre. D'ailleurs je n'entend plus les TAP TAP TAP. Je regarde dans la direction de la dame et... il n'y a plus rien. Elle a disparu, comme ça, d'un coup ! Comment est ce possible ? J'aurais du m'en apercevoir !

-Un problème ?

La question de la nonne me fait rappeler à son bon souvenir. Je lui répond :

-Non, non ce n'est rien. Je lui fais un de mes pire sourire forcé tout en réfléchissant à vive allure.

Soudain, je repense à ce que j'ai lu en feuilletant les dossiers de mon père. Ce manoir avant d'être hanté et à l'abandon était un asile psychiatrique pour les grands criminels. Comprenez les tueurs fous et sadiques. Il était tenu par des religieuses or en ce moment même se trouve devant moi une bonne sœur. Puis je me rappelle de ce que mon père a trouvé comme origine aux manifestations paranormal de Briarcliff : un exorcisme ! Un de ce qui tourne mal car la chose qui possédait le pauvre malheureux nommé Jed Potter était beaucoup trop puissant : un ange déchu devenu démon de premier ordre et qui se faisait appeler « le diable ». Après cet exorcisme, il paraîtrait que le démon est trouvé comme nouvel hôte une nonne au caractère doux et pur. Il se serait alors servi de cette pureté comme bouclier contre les symboles de la religion notamment les icônes et les chapelets. La personne possédée était sœur Mary Eunice et elle était blonde aux yeux noirs. La description correspond parfaitement à la personne se trouvant avec moi.

A cette idée l'horreur et la terreur me prennent à la gorge. Celle-ci devient sèche et mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je commence à haleter, à avoir des sueurs froide le long de mon dos et à reculer.

Le diable avance vers moi autant que je m'éloigne de lui. Deux pas en avant pour lui, deux pas en arrière pour moi.

-Tu ne donc voulais pas me voir ? Me questionne-il en faisant la moue.

Cette question ou plutôt cette affirmation fait que je m'arrête. En effet, comment peut-il être au courant de ce que je n'ai garder que pour moi sinon en connaissant tout de moi. Ce qui me fais penser à ce que je viens faire ici : c'est à dire le rencontrer.

Je me redresse et lui fit face en ayant la tête la plus haute possible, autant que me le permet ma peur que je tente tant bien que mal de juguler. Je prends alors la parole :

-Effectivement, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Je suis surprise de ma voix ferme, j'aurai pensé monter un peu plus dans les aigus.

-Mon aide ?! Un de ses sourcils se relève et il me regarde avec curiosité. J'ai toute son attention et je vais bien en profiter !

-Bien sur c'est du donnant-donnant ! Je ne suis pas folle et je sais que vous ne l'aurait pas fais par pure bonté d'âme.

-Ha ha ha ! Tu parle au diable là petite ! La bonté d'âme me dégoutte.

-Je le sais bien. Alors voilà ce que je vous propose...

Je lui raconte tous les détails de mon plan. À la fin, il me regarde, appréciateur :

-Votre plan est le reflet de votre esprit... si délicieusement tordu. J'aime ça et rien que pour suivre l'évolution de ce plan, je veux bien vous apportez l'aide que vous demandez. Je trouve la contrepartie que vous me proposez très intéressante pour moi. J'ai hâte de voir ce que cela va donner ! S'enthousiasma-t-il en faisant demi tour en équilibre sur un pied et en frappant des mains.

Il ressemble à un enfant qui vient de recevoir Noël en avance. Sauf qu'avec l'image de la nonne qu'il prends pour se matérialiser ici ainsi que le cadeau qu'il reçoit rend le tout, très glauque.

-Merci. Je suis en effet très reconnaissante même si je sais qui il est et ce que je fais c'était ni plus ni moins de vendre mon âme au diable. Il éclata de rire et ironisa :

-Je le fais par bonté d'âme ! Puis il reprit : suivez moi !

Sans faire d'histoire, mais avec un temps de retard, je fais ce qu'il me demande. Nous remontons les escalier dans le sens inverse et cette fois sur mes deux jambes et non sur les fesses. Nous empruntons un couloir avec des portes blindées. Mais au contraire de celui que j'ai vu précédemment, les portes n'ont pas de vitres grillagées, seulement une mince ouverture fermée par panneaux en acier coulissant. Le démon m'explique :

-Ces cellules sont celles de l'isolement pour les indomptables, les tueurs insoumis, des héros. Enfin pour moi ! Et il hurla de rire, un caquètement insupportable.

Nous continuons à arpenter ce couloir. Je me stoppe brutalement, n'ayant pas vu qu'il s'est arrêté devant une cellule. Sur le mur en face d'elle se trouve un tag : un surnom, bloody face, surmonté d'un visage couturé de cicatrice et ayant une bouche cousue. La peinture ayant servi à sa réalisation a dégouliné par endroit, ce qui rend l'œuvre assez macabre.

-**BANG ! BANG ! BANG !**

Ces coups successifs me font sursauter et remplir d'effroi. Ils viennent de la cellule devant laquelle nous venons de nous arrêter. Le diable renchère :

-Ce fut ici que l'on interna bloody face le célèbre tueur en série qui sévit dans les années soixante...

-Oui, je sais qui il est et ce qu'il a fait murmure-je

-Super ! Il sort un rousseau de clés et un y entre une dans la serrure de la porte. Il la tourne et on entend distinctement un clic caractéristique du déverrouillage de la porte : la libération d'un monstre !

-Heureusement que vous n'ayez pas approximativement trente ans susurre-t-il à mon oreille.

-Pourquoi ? Couines-je.

-C'est son type, pour les victimes j'entends.

Je déglutis à ses paroles pendant qu'il ouvre la porte tout en lenteur. Il a vraiment le sens de la mise en scène !

Elle s'ouvre sur une pièce qui elle est au contraire du reste le l'établissement, très éclairée. Une ouverture au plafond laissée passé le soleil fait comme un puits de lumière. Ses rayons descendent directement sur un homme vêtu d'un pantalon en toile grise, de chaussures militaires grises elles aussi et d'un tablier vert en plastique. Il est debout, les bras ouverts et la tête en l'air, qu'il offre à la caresse de l'astre solaire. La lumière généré par cet astre m'éblouit et me masque un partie de ses épaules et sa tête.

Je suis en train de regarder les tatouages qui couvrent la presque totalité de ses bras lorsqu'il baisse la tête. C'est un homme d'une trentaine d'années assez bien fait de sa personne ayant des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus. Il prend alors la parole :

-Est tu lesbienne ? Si oui alors je peux instaurer une thérapie avec toi, si tu le souhaite. Tu peux commencer par embrasser ses lèvres froides.

Je le fixe, ne comprenant rien à ses paroles. Il se rapproche lentement de moi tout en me disant calmement :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle ne te mordra pas ! Puis il enfile un masque. Un masque fait de peau humaine où deux trous ont été faits pour les yeux. Des yeux bleu et ronds, écarquillés, des yeux de fou. Du sang tache ce masque autour des orifices, les yeux mais surtout la bouche. Les lèvres u masque sont noires et desséchées, des croûtes de sang noirâtres voilà ce que c'est ! Des lignes noirs et fines parcourent le masque de part en part. Elles indiquent que ce masque n'a pas été fait avec une mais avec plusieurs peau de différentes femmes qu'il a cousu entre elles.

Je respire très vite et très fort, complètement terrorisée. Il renchère :

- J'ai retiré les dents ! Et il porte sa main à son visage et toucha les lèvres de son masque immonde.

Je hurle de toutes mes forces ! Mon visage est totalement déformé par l'horreur. Il replie ses doigts, ne laissant que son index contre sa bouche et me susurre sans pour autant que mon hurlement ne s'arrête :

-Chuuuuut.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plus ? Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour me donner votre avis ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 2 qui se passera à l'école de magie de Salem.


End file.
